


Down the Rabbit Hole

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. As usual, Mustang seems to be intent on ruining all of Ed's fun. Okay, so he's trying to keep him safe too. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Down the Rabbit Hole** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 1 and 3 find what they think might honestly be a dimensional portal (Edward Elric and Roy Mustang).

“You’re _not_ jumping through to see what happens, Fullmetal,” Roy preempts.

“Wuss,” Ed responds, scoffing.

########

It was just… there. Ed blinked and tilted his head to one side. Then, he squinted. He walked backwards a couple of feet and then walked back, watching the area closely, and then moved around to the side. Nothing.

Edward Elric was an alchemical genius, but he really couldn’t figure out where this sudden phenomenon had come from, or even what it was exactly.

He walked back to Colonel Mustang, who’d been standing still and silently watching (judging) his progress. They stood side by side and just stared in silence for a few minutes.

Maybe Ed could-

“You’re _not_ jumping through to see what happens, Fullmetal,” Mustang preempted.

“Wuss,” Ed responded, scoffing.

The colonel frowned. “It has nothing to do with timidity, as you well know. Who says you could even walk through it? Or walk _back_ through it, which is rather the more pressing concern.”

Ed rolled his eyes, but admitted to himself that Mustang was right. He frowned at the space in front of them that was no more than eight feet tall and four feet wide, a rectangle of space that led… somewhere that wasn’t here. The difference was easy to see, actually. Where Ed and Colonel Mustang were standing, it was mid-July and quite humid out. Even the grass was wilting under the heat beating down on them from the sun’s rays.

On the other side of whatever the fuck Ed was looking at, he could see a strong breeze blowing approximately two feet of snow around. His mind automatically catalogued that no flakes were appearing over where the two of them were standing either.

After a few more seconds of thought, Ed wordlessly reached over and tugged on the braiding of Mustang’s jacket.

The man blinked down at him in annoyance. “What are you doing?”

Ed fought not to roll his eyes. “Take this stupid thing off,” he complained. “I want to try something.”

Mustang sighed, but did as requested and handed off the yellow rope to him. Ed walked a little bit away and then found a small rock. He tied the rope around it, walked back, and threw it through to where it was snowing.

They both watched it land.

Ed waited a moment, just to be a shit, and then slowly pulled it back through to their side. Everything sort of rippled in Ed’s vision for a second, and it made a headache start up behind his eyes, but then the rock came trailing back to them limply.

Mustang reached down and picked it up, tossing it into the air and then turning it over. He was checking for object density, Ed assumed.

“So,” he said into the silence, “can I go through _now_?”

“No,” Mustang responded absently. Ed opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw Mustang frowning thoughtfully. “Not yet, at least. We need to assemble a team first.”

Ed wanted to scowl at that ‘we,’ but he was too busy staring at the snow whipping in the wind a few feet away. “Cool.”


End file.
